Une Vie
by Dannusia et Isabela
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Draco décide de se changer les idées dans une boîte de nuit moldue lorsque une vie vient changer la sienne...


Voilà mon premier one-shot, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Isabela d'avoir corrigé mes fautes.

 **Disclamer:** je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling, donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire par-contre si.

 **Rating:** M. Attention lemon, homophobe prennez la porte.

Dannusia

* * *

Une vie

Le commencement était dans une soirée où la musique puisait le long de mon corps, déchaînant une danse infernale. Où je chantais à tue-tête les paroles des différentes chansons. Où mon corps ondulait à son rythme comme ceux des autres. Les autres, des moldus, qui dansaient dans une frénésie totale n'ayant pas honte de la sensualité et de l'érotisme de leurs mouvements. Une nouvelle mélodie, particulièrement audacieuse, érotique. Mon corps se mouvait à cette musique, il devenait -malgré mon rang- un amas de sensualité et d'érotisme. Comme les autres. Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, un autre corps de colla au mien pour une danse encore plus sensuelle. La musique changea, je me tournais pour voir mon coup du soir. Il me retenait. On dansait encore. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais sa dominance m'attirait. Sa puissance aussi. Un sorcier. La musique se termina. Il nous avait fait transplaner. Je me retrouvais alors à même le sol, le visage vers le ciel étoilé. Un feu près de nous avait été allumé. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était.

_ Malfoy. Souffla-t-il. Maintenant je savais.

_ Potter.

_ Je ne veux pas te forcer.

_ Moi non plus.

Je le sentais sourire contre mon cou. Qu'il commença à picorer. Il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule puis remonta mordiller mon lobe d'oreille tout en faisant parcourir ses mains sur mon torse. Je me plongeais dans le plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose. Mes vêtements ainsi que les siens étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Il entreprenait alors d'explorer mon corps entier de ses mains et de sa langue. Il s'attardait particulièrement sur mes tétons -durs dû à mon excitation- et les côtes que je ne savais pas si érogènes. Ses mains me procuraient un tel plaisir que j'aurais pu jouir sans qu'il ne touche ma verge. Pour ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps (même si c'est pour moi en premier) je descendis mes mains vers le pique sud de nos corps, puis l'une commença un va et vient sur sa verge, le seconde -lubrifiée par mes soins grâce à un sort- migra vers mon antre. J'entrai un doigt alors que Potter passait encore ses délicieuses mains le long de mon torse et sa merveilleuse langue entreprenait un travail minutieux sur ma propre verge. Elle me faisait vouloir plus, encore plus, toujours plus. D'un doigt je passais à deux mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant alors j'en rajoutais un troisième. Je renversais alors mon presque amant et m'empalait sur son membre gorgé de vie, poussant un plaisir de bien-être. Nous étions un.

_ Tu es fabuleux, Potter. Lançais-je. Il me répondit par un sourire.

_ Pour toi maintenant, c'est Harry. Après tout je me loge en toi.

_ Appelle moi Drago alors.

Et j'entamais un mouvement vieux comme le monde sur lui. Lent pour tout ressentir, surtout lorsque je venais toucher ma prostate. Je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerfs gémissante. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Harry me renversa et enchaîna des mouvements plus rapides, plus irréguliers. Je souhaitais toujours plus. Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus profond. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, irrégulières. Pareil pour nos mouvements, les corps s'entrechoquaient violemment. Pour éviter de perdre pied je m'accrochais à son dos. Malheureusement, sous l'intensité de ses coups, mes mains lâchèrent son dos et allèrent s'écraser dans l'herbe. À chaque coup je me sentais poussé plus loin dans l'herbe et heureusement que Harry tenait mes hanches, car sinon je serais parti loin. J'atteignis l'extase dans un énième coup de rein en même temps que lui. Il se retira et vint s'étaler sur mon corps pour reprendre son souffle. Je me sentais seul, incomplet. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux. J'y lisais du désir et quelque chose qui m'était inconnu. Ce n'était pas grave. J'avais la réponse de son redressement. J'écartais à nouveau mes cuisses et je me sentis à nouveau complet. Nos ébats durèrent toute la nuit et la journée suivante dans le manoir Malfoy (il était hors de question d'arrêter après deux rounds, alors je l'avais emmené dans ma chambre). On alternait nos ébats avec des douches et des repas au lit. Puis vint le moment où il devait partir. Mais il m'avait fait la promesse de toujours revenir. Il l'a toujours tenue, même après nos disputes.

Peu de temps après notre première séparation, je dû quitter le Manoir pour me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste où j'avais décroché un poste de médicomage (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais fait la fête). Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à Harry durant mes heures de services. Mais quelques jours plus tard je fus rattrapé par l'objet de mes pensées : Harry avait été lors d'une capture de Mangemorts. Et bien évidement je fus le seul à cet instant à pouvoir le prendre en charge. Malgré mon inquiétude je me devais de rester professionnel et en ce moment j'adorais l'éducation de mon père. Heureusement Harry n'eut que quatre ou cinq potions à prendre avec une bonne nuit de sommeil il devrait être sur pied demain. Tout le reste de la journée mes pas me guidaient instinctivement sa chambre, il n'y avait que lorsque j'étais plongé dans mon travail que je ne pensais pas à lui. Ma délivrance ne put être que lendemain où je devais aller lui faire un examen de santé afin de le faire sortir de l'hôpital sorcier. Je partis le voir au début des visites et sans surprise Weasley et Granger étaient là… ainsi que la Belette Femelle… qui tentait de l'embrassé sauvagement. La jalousie me consumait mais on s'était rien promis. Je le savais et pourtant je m'étais fait des illusions. Alors je voulu partir ou leur gâcher leur plaisir des retrouvailles. Je choisis cette option, cependant alors que j'allais annoncer ma présence Potter repoussait violement la Belette Femelle. Et elle eut le droit à la fureur de Potter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, en fureur face à ses propres amis. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Harry puisse repousser son « ancienne petite amie » pour une personne « qu'il aime » enfin d'après ses propos. J'étais étonné et triste après tout ce n'étais pas moi, je l'aimais mais lui non. Finalement derrière un masque je m'annonçais à eux, je fis rapidement le diagnostic et comme prévus il était en forme après un somme. Je l'autorisai donc à sortir de l'hôpital. Je sorti de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ma journée fut mélancolique, je ne cessais d'être jaloux de celui que Potter aimait, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler. Cependant une plus grosse surprise m'attendait au Manoir ce soir-là.

_ Potter

 __ Draco._

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, ton amant ne t'attend-il pas ?

_ Il semblerait que celui-ci après m'avoir soigné à Sainte-Mangouste est décider de ne plus m'adresser la parole

Je ne comprenais pas la seule personne qu'il l'avait soigné c'était moi.

_ Serais-tu en train de signifier que c'est moi ton amant donc la personne que tu aimes comme tu l'as si bien signifié à la Belette Femelle ? Disais-je en haussant aristocratiquement un sourcil.

_ Oh ! Ainsi tu as entendus notre conversation. Je n'ai plus qu'à te parler franchement : Draco Angélus Malfoy auriez-vous le plaisir de vouloir sortir avec moi jusqu'à un temps indéterminé ?

_ Pourquoi accepterais-je ?

_ Parce que je t'aime et parce que tu m'aime.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres

_ Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

_ Je t'aime moi aussi. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

A ces mots il s'accapara de mes lèvres de manière autoritaire et possessive.

Dans notre vie de couple il eut des hauts et des bas mais on était heureux. Toujours la promesse de revenir vers l'autre malgré nos disputes et mésententes. On s'était mariés. Ensembles. On avait adopté des enfants. Ensembles. On est devenus grands-parents. Ensembles. Et maintenant tu es mort. Seul.

Ne me laisse pas.

Attend moi.

J'arrive.

Je suis là.

…Fin…..

* * *

Reviews mauvaises ou bonnes ?


End file.
